


A Chance

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Klance Positivity Week 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Headcanon, M/M, Season 8 Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Lance and Keith chat after the Allura's memorial dinner.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> An end of season 8 headcanon (for the confessions prompt of Klance Positivity Week).

_“Let me guess. They asked you to be their leader and you said no?”_

_“Yeah. Pretty much.”_

Lance smiles. _Classic Keith._

It’s late evening and Lance is standing at the base of Allura’s memorial statue. She stands tall and triumphant above the courtyard. A courtyard that is now empty. The table they ate dinner at has been cleared away. All the decorations for the celebration have been taken down. It’s quiet now, serene. Lance can gaze at her in peace. He can remember her, and mourn her, without prying eyes.

One year. It’s been one year.

It’s hard to believe it’s been one whole year since Allura sacrificed herself and saved them all. Since she saved everything.

Seeing everyone at dinner had been great. Lance has missed them. He sees Hunk and Shiro from time to time when they’re all on Earth. Pidge, he sees even more frequently, since she works at the Garrison. And he sees Coran every time he visits Altea. It had been nice to see Keith, though.

Lance hasn’t seen Keith in almost a year. He left right after Allura’s death to assist with the efforts on Daibazaal, and to help the Galra repair their galactic image. That job has kept him very busy and unable to visit.

“Nice jacket.”

Lance turns to see Keith walking up to him. The lights from Allura’s statue illuminate his face. He’s smiling. It’s nice to see Keith smile.

“Thanks,” Lance responds. “I thought it was time for a new one.”

“It looks good on you.” Keith looks up to the statue of Allura. “She’s really been gone a whole year.”

Lance feels his own small smile fade.

“Yeah. I still miss her,” he says turning back to the monument. He sees Keith nod.

“I think we all do.”

They’re quiet for a moment as they stare at the monument. At the memory of Allura’s sacrifice.

“Look, I know it’s only been a year, and I know you still miss her… but it’s okay to let yourself move on,” Keith says after a while.

Lance’s heart clenches and he has to look away. Thinking about letting her go… it makes him feel guilty.

“I know,” he whispers. “It’s just hard.”

“She would want you to be happy, Lance. You have so much to offer, and I know she wouldn’t want you to spend the rest of your life mourning her.”

Lance heaves a heavy sigh.

“You’re right,” he says. “I know you’re right. I’ve been on a couple dates, but it just hasn’t felt right. It’s not like with the rest of you, they don’t understand what I’ve been through, what we’ve done. I don’t know, Keith, it’s just hard.”

Keith is silent for a while before he speaks again.

“There’s a reason I decided not to lead the Galra.” 

“Too much responsibility?” Lance teases, a smile finding his face again as he looks at Keith.

Keith smiles back, but he’s still staring up at the statue of Allura.

“That too,” he says softly.

“What was the main reason, then?” Lance questions when it seems like Keith isn’t going to continue on his own.

“I didn’t want to always be away, not anymore,” Keith responds. “There are people that I... miss… too much.”

“Like Shiro?”

“Yeah. Shiro.” Keith takes a deep breath. “And you.”

 _What?_ He can’t have heard that correctly. _Keith misses him?_ Keith turns to look at him then, his gaze open and honest; and his eyes are so sharply trained on him that it pierces something in Lance’s chest.

“Me?”

“Yeah.” Keith says, not looking away. “I miss you.”

Lance feels his cheeks color under the intensity of Keith’s gaze.

“I…” Lance doesn’t know what to say.

“I know you still miss her, Lance, but she wasn’t the only one who cared about you,” Keith tells him.

Lance feels like his world is spinning. _What is Keith saying?_

“I didn’t want to lead the Galra because… because I missed you… and because I finally convinced myself to take a chance,” Keith continues.

_Is Keith really saying what Lance thinks he is?_

Keith is looking at him, a sad and almost desperate expression on his face. Lance is gaping now. He can’t tear his eyes away.

“You were always my first choice, Lance,” Keith whispers. It’s barely audible over the sounds of the courtyard. Keith’s eyes are drilling into Lance’s soul and Lance has no idea what to say.

Keith seems to understand, because his face softens into something gentle as he watches Lance.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he reassures. “Just know that I’ll be here, and around, if you do.”

Lance watches as Keith reaches out to touch his shoulder. He hesitates, his hand hovering in the air a moment before dropping back to his side.

“Goodnight, Lance,” Keith says. Lance watches him turn and walk toward the building where their rooms are set up.

Lance turns back to Allura’s monument and stays for a while longer before heading to his own room. He tosses and turns in his bed, unable to settle his mind. It keeps racing over feelings and worries, and memories. Can he let himself move on? Can he let himself fall for someone new, or try to?

A roar outside his window shakes him from his restless thoughts. Lance pushes out of his bed and races outside. He sees the others racing out to see as well.

The Lions are flying, looking at them. The Blue Lion is staring right at him, Allura’s Lion.

Feelings float into his mind. Love, affection, trust, assurances. Permission. It’s almost like Allura is telling him that it’s okay. It’s okay to move on. It’s okay to let himself love again.

Lance feels his Altean marks start to glow.

The Lions roar again and take off into the sky, all except the Blue Lion, which is still staring into Lance’s soul and whispering into his mind. Lance smiles.

The Blue Lion follows the others and Lance stares after it. He can feel the others staring into the sky as well.

A moment passes and a jolt of adrenaline bursts in Lance’s chest.

“Keith!” Lance turns to look at him and finds Keith’s violet gaze already on him.

Keith’s eyes are bright and questioning. Lance doesn’t even doubt the next words that come out of his mouth, not anymore.

“Go on a date with me?”

It’s silent as Lance’s question hangs in the air.

Everyone is staring at him, but he only has eyes for Keith. He holds his breath and waits expectantly for Keith’s answer. Keith’s expression drops into one of disbelief as the question lands, then morphs into unrestrained joy.

“Really?” Keith says, but doesn’t wait for an answer. “Yes! Of course!”

Keith is grinning at him and Lance feels a wide smile break out on his face, too. He knows the others are watching them, but he doesn’t care. He feels like he could float away in this moment.

“It’s about time,” comes a strong amused voice. Lance turns to see Shiro smiling at them.

“Yeah, we thought you dorks would never realize you liked each other,” Pidge quips.

Lance feels his cheeks heat.

“Alright, guys, we should give them some privacy,” Hunk says and turns to leave, motioning for the others to go with him.

He stops to clasp Lance on the shoulder as he passes. “I’m really happy for you, Lance, you deserve a chance to fall in love again.” Then he’s continuing on his way.

Lance turns to see Shiro saying something to Keith that makes him blush and nod his head. Then Shiro is following Pidge and Hunk back inside.

“How are we gonna get home?” Lance hears Hunk ask as the three of them walk away.

Then it’s just the two of them. Lance grins as Keith walks toward him.

“Hey,” Keith says softly. 

“Hey,” Lance replies.

“So when do you go on this date?” Keith asks, a soft smile curving his lips. The affection in Keith’s eyes makes Lance breathless.

“How about tomorrow?”

Keith reaches out and brushes his knuckles along Lance’s cheek. The touch makes electricity spark under Lance’s skin.

“Tomorrow sounds perfect,” Keith says reverently.

“Great,” Lance responds, his smile huge, “because I don’t know if I could wait much longer to give this a chance.”

Keith grins at him, his eyes full of joy. Lance bites his lip as he gazes back. It’s been a long time since his heart has felt this full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
